


Oh Boy

by griffetink



Category: Original Work
Genre: My First AO3 Post, My OCs, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffetink/pseuds/griffetink
Summary: A drink causes a fight ina bar. Bout it really.





	Oh Boy

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on this site lol.

“Ay Zelios.” “Hm?”, Zelios sat up from his leaned back position in the bar seat. “You know what would be cool, eh?” One of Zelios’ eyes just slowly raised as a response. One of his crew members leaned in and whispered, “Steal that guy’s drink with tha’ weird shadowy thing ya do.” The crew member then pointed over to who he was talking about. Zelios looked over and saw the guy sitting by the bartender table. “...Why though?”, Zelios responded. “Cuz why not.” The crew member then shrugged. “Besides, gotta test that weird power of ya’s” Zelios sighed. “Whatever..” He then took a deep breath and his arm shifted to a more thin, shadowy like state. It slithered by the floor and slowly went for the guy's drink when he wasn’t looking. The hand safely then brought the drink back over to Zelios and the other crew members at the other table. “Ay! Ya did it!” Zelios awkwardly laughed. “Yup, eheh. Nothing I can’t do-“ “WHO TOOK MY DRINK?” Zelios immediately shivered, knowing he was obviously the one who did it. His crew member that requested him to do that then tapped him on the shoulder. Zelios looked at him, and saw the guy drink the stolen drink and then show a huge grin. Zelios just faked a smile back. He still was on edge though when he heard the sound of stomping coming close to the table he and his crew were sitting at. He slowly looked over, trying his best to not look scared when he saw the guy he stole the drink from standing by his table. “One of you stole my drink, didn’t ya?” Zelios just quietly made a noise but quickly responded, “Nope. We’re just hangin’ here minding our business~” The man squinted at them, and at their table. He then noticed and swiftly grabbed for his now empty cup of what was once his drink. Zelios slowly looked at the crew member that drank it. They were both sweating bullets now. The man then went and grabbed Zelios by the cape collar. Or what looked like it. “Ow-!” The other members of Zelios’ crew quickly got up once that happened. “Buy me the drink one of ya drank or he’s gonna look like broken glass..” Zelios shook a bit but wasn’t too worried actually, thinking about how he could easily get out of this. That is until one of his crew members immediately jumped over the table he was sitting by and punched the guy holding Zelios square in the face. “Oh boy…”, Zelios quietly said as he dropped down safely until some more guys came over who weren’t his crew. Probably with the guy whose drink was stolen. They immediately came over to start fighting the rest of Zelios’ crew. Zelios tried to back away from the fight but ended up getting pushed by someone. He could barely process he was mid fall until he saw the tilted angle of a seat by his table. He then fell and everything went black. Zelios would wake up, for what only felt like seconds later, being carried by one of his other crew members outside. His vision was a bit blurry. “...Did I get knocked out?”, he asked slowly, looking around. “Yup. Shouldn't have stolen the damn drink”, the crew member carrying him responded. Zelios noticed under the googles the guy carrying him had on showed a bruise under. “...So did y’all win or..?”, Zelios asked. “If us winning means we made it out with only bruises instead of cuts and being knocked counts, then yeah.” Zelios sighed quietly. “Well I can stand on my own now.” Zelios got out of the carry position he was in and tried walking…. only to start leaning sideways and falling again. “...Yeah no, you can’t.”


End file.
